


Missing You

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [25]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Also don't ask me what Martin's job is, But hey if you have any ideas put them in the comments I'd love to hear what you think, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive Fix-It, This one's a wee bit angsty, i do not know, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon hates it when Martin has to go on business trips
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Missing You

Martin’s job didn’t send him on business trips often, but when they did, they tended to be rough, not so much on Martin, but on Jon. It wasn’t as if Jon couldn’t take care of himself, but he’d gotten used to Martin’s presence, and his absence hurt, especially in situations like this. Martin was away at a week-long conference, and his schedule was so packed that there was really no time for him to talk to Jon beyond quick texts back and forth. Jon had almost cried when he’d picked Martin up at the airport, but he managed to keep it together. As he saw Martin across the crowded terminal, and as Martin saw him, it was as if they were the only two people in the world. They embraced, and Jon leaned up to kiss Martin desperately. Martin was surprised, but he kissed back. They broke apart, foreheads pressed together, and Jon savored the sensations of Martin’s hands on his own. 

“I thought you didn’t really like PDA,” Martin said. 

“I missed you,” Jon replied. “I couldn’t wait another moment.” 

“Jon, I was gone for a week,” Martin pointed out.

“It felt much longer,” Jon said. “Can we stop talking about this and go home, please?” Martin kissed his cheek. 

“Of course, darling,” He replied. The car ride home was spent in comfortable silence, and Jon had dinner ready shortly after they arrived back at the cottage. After dinner, Jon took out an angel food cake with whipped cream and fresh local strawberries that he had made and set it in front of Martin. Martin stared at the cake, then stared at Jon.

“Did you make this?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Jon said. “I’m sure it’s not as good as yours, but I hope you like it.” Martin cut himself a large slice and took a bite. 

“Jon, this is  _ perfect _ !” he exclaimed. Jon flushed. 

“You’re just saying that,” He said, then yelped as Martin pulled him into his lap. “Martin, let go!” he protested. 

“No,” Martin said. “This is the best goddamn cake I’ve ever eaten, and you’re the best husband in the world. Let me love you.” Jon rolled his eyes, but he let Martin pull him close and kiss his cheek.

“Jon, what’s this?” Martin called from the bedroom as he and Jon got ready for bed. 

“Huh?” Jon replied, the word muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth. Martin came into the bathroom holding a pillow that Jon had put one of Martin’s sweatshirts on. Jon’s face darkened as he blushed. 

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” He mumbled after spitting out his mouthful of toothpaste. “Your sweatshirt smelled like you.”

“So what, you decided to make yourself a replacement husband?” Martin teased. Jon didn’t answer, tears pricking at his eyes. Martin noticed and tossed the pillow aside, hugging Jon tightly. Jon let himself collapse in Martin’s arms as he sobbed. Martin gently guided Jon over to the bed, pulling him closer as Jon cried into his chest. “Hey, I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you. I’m sorry.”

“You were gone for so long!” Jon cried. “And— and there was never time to call or Skype or anything, and I just thought— if I had something that smelled like you and that I could cuddle, then everything would be alright! I know it’s stupid, I know it’s pathetic, but—”

“Hey, listen to me,” Martin said, tilting Jon’s head up so he was looking Martin in the eyes. “That’s not stupid, and that’s not pathetic. I’m sorry for making fun of you. That was a dick move on my part. I shouldn’t have done that. I know you missed me. Next time they send me on one of those stupid business trips, I’ll make sure they don’t put so much on my schedule. I’ll make sure I have time to call, okay?” Jon wiped his eyes. 

“Promise?” He sniffled. 

“Cross my heart,” Martin said. Jon sighed. 

“All of this is stupid anyway,” He said. “It’s just— ever since that whole Peter Lukas business, whenever you leave for more than a day, I get scared that I’ll never see you again.”

“I understand,” Martin said. “It’s not stupid, trust me. That was hard on both of us, but I’m not going to let it happen again. I’ll never leave you again. I promise.” Jon took a deep breath. 

“I love you, Martin,” He said. Martin kissed the top of Jon’s head.

“I love you too, Jon,” he replied. 


End file.
